Justice League The Spider: Trinity
by Agent-G
Summary: This is an AU of my JL The Spider story for all of you that wanted to see Peter getting together with Donna and Kara. Enjoy this little 'What if' one shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League Unlimited or Spider-Man. **

**AN: Since many of you asked/hoped for this pairing I'm doing a little 'what if' fic based on the JL The Spider fic. In this what if Peter got into a relationship with both Kara and Donna Troy? Well for those of you that wanted to see it here it is enjoy, this isn't part of the story just a little for fun one-shot.**

* * *

**JUSTICE LEAGUE THE SPIDER: TRINITY**

Peter was lost in thought, he had just found out that little offer Donna made. Kara had left in deep thought, so he figured to do that same, and also just what the hell he had gotten himself into now? It was hard enough as it was with getting over MJ and now that he was thinking about dating again he had two girls in his life.

Both were good friends, beautiful, knew his secret, were way more powerful and tougher then he was so he didn't have to worry about them. So who was he to choose? Then right out of the blue Donna comes up and actually offers for all three of them to date. And not just date him but Kara as well, sure living on an island full of women for centuries who never aged, things like same sex relationships happened.

He didn't mind that Donna was bi, and that in Kara's society same sex relationships weren't a taboo. Although then there was the fact that what Superman and Wonder Woman would think when they heard about this. Peter shuddered at that, either one of them could kick his butt and he wouldn't stand a chance.

Spider-Man was so lost in though he didn't noticed two men walking up to him until they put their arms around his shoulders, "My boy you are a lucky man," he saw it was Green Arrow and to his left was Flash.

He groaned in his mind at this not them again, "Guys we've been through this."

"Yeah well still if you need anyone's advice on the ladies just ask me, although from what it seems like you don't need it," Green Arrow grinned at him.

Flash slapped Peter on the back, "Yeah and if all else fails and you need a quick get away from a certain two super heroes just let me know."

Peter would have glared at Flash if he didn't have the mask on, he just knew that things were going to get really complicated soon. By the time he managed to give those two the slip the entire stationed seemed to know about it, and the rumors were running while. He was getting a lot of looks in the station by the heroes and the crews. He sore as soon as he passed people were whispering about him.

'Great just when I thought I was out of high school I'm back there all over again,' He thought darkly.

Meanwhile in her room in the station Donna was just getting out of the shower after a nice workout, she had just finished putting on hre costume when there was a knock at her door, "Come in."

The door opened and she knew this was coming, her sister Diana walked in. Diana had heard about this and decided to speak with her sister, she knew this was an age old rite of her people but it still led to complications at times. She just wanted to make sure her sister had thought things out fully. "So you've made the offer it seems."

"News travels fast," Donna grinned as she sat at her chair combing her hair, "Are you here to talk me out of it? Because I'll have you know I saw no other way around this. Either way I could gain Peter and possibly lose Kara as a close friend, or he picks her and I could lose either one of them." She sighed it had taken her a long time to think about this.

"I'm just making sure that you thought about this all the way through," Diana said sitting down. "Things work differently in this world."

"Yeah I know that," Donna rolled her eyes at that, "But honestly I really like them and I don't want to lose them. And well…As for Peter…" She trailed off thinking about it, she had never met a man before leaving the island and Peter had been just so different from what she expected.

Diana had to smirk as her little sister was lost in thought and that dreamy look on her eyes. She sighed shaking her head, Donna always was a stubborn girl, a lot like herself really. But anyway at least she picked someone decent. She respected Peter and liked him, he was a good young man although she will have a little talk with him later on. As for Kara she was a fine girl as well although she didn't think that Superman was dealing with this well.

In fact in that moment Superman was with Kara in her room, he had come asking about these rumors while she had been deep in thought about this whole thing. Kara had never thought about girls other then friends before but when Donna had kissed her she hadn't been repulsed. She did admit Donna was beautiful so she thought about if she could see herself in a relationship with her. With Peter she could definitely see, but when you threw in Donna well, things could get complicated.

What if one pair liked the other more and one of them felt like a third wheel? Then you get how everyone here would react to that. Would people still respect her or move away from her? But Clark had interrupted those thoughts with his questions, he was from a farm in Kansas were they still held to 'traditional values'. Kara thought there was nothing wrong with them, if only they were slightly limited in certain areas.

"Kara you can't be serious about this can you? It's…well…" Clark tried to search for the words what were they? Indecent? Or was that too strong?

"Clark in our culture and I mean in Kryptonian culture, same sex isn't a taboo like on Earth. But then you were just a baby then but I was raised up in that. You were raised on Earth and even though I really like it here most of the time, I just can't help but see Earth as primitive in certain areas. And not just in technology but socially in some areas."

"I know things are different, and you're right I know very little about how Krytonian society is," He never referred to is as his society, even though he was an alien he had grown up as an Earthling, and Earth was his culture and society for him. "But I can understand you liking Peter, he's a good guy and I've seen the way you are around him."

"W-what do you mean?" She asked him and he gave her a look and so she sighed and sat on her bed. "Yeah okay so I really, really like him…A whole lot. But I don't want to lose Donna as a friends…Clark I barely have any friends here my own age, hell with the exception of Barbara I got next to no female friends outside of the League." She had made some friends in high school but she had never opened up to them with her problems. How could she with her secret?

"Donna and I were really good friends and well…I don't want to lose her over Peter and if Peter chooses Donna…I don't think I could stand to see them together and me out in the cold. It's not easy I mean look at the League it's mostly made up of adults, and the only other people my age are here. The few others are a bit younger then me but I can still relate to them a bit."

Superman frowned he hadn't thought that Kara had felt so isolated in the League, he guessed he took it for granted that everyone here were adults, being a teenager among so many couldn't be easy to feel like one of the crowd. "I didn't know that's how you felt but this whole thing is still odd."

"Yeah I know but…Honestly I want to try this, I'm an adult now Clark and it's time for me to stand on my own. And to make my own choices and I choose this please Clark, just let me do this. If it's a mistake then let it be mine." She pleaded with him.

Clark sighed rubbing the back of his head he honestly had no idea what to do about this, but she was legally an adult now but this was against everything he was raised on. "Kara you really are going to give me grey hairs one day you know that?"

She finally got a small smile on her face, "Sorry but I have to be me."

"I guess you do…But you're the one explaining this to ma and pa."

"What?" She yelped out her eyes wide, "Oh come on, please don't make me explain this to them!"

"Oh no you said you wanted to be an adult and this is one of them, dealing with the effects of your decisions." He grinned triumphantly at her crossing his arms as she scowled at him.

"Are you sure you didn't get turned evil again?" She pouted but it wouldn't work on him, not this time.

**-Later-**

So here they were in their apartment and Peter had no idea how he got talked into this. But hey this was Donna's heritage so he figured he might as well indulge her, they had cleared a space as Donna wanted to get to the ceremony, it roughly translated into something like 'bonding ceremony' although Donna explained that it was a bit more complex then that.

So they had set up candles all over the place in a certain pattern, he was told to put on this toga of all things. He wasn't sure if he could wear any underwear but he put on some boxers anyway he wasn't used to going commando and he didn't want to accidentally flash the girls anyway. He was supposed to sit down in the dark in a circle of candles.

He was wondering what to do since he was getting a little bored until the girls came in, both in more female version of what he was wearing. It was kind of interesting all the different culture things you find about when you date girls from different backgrounds. And could they get any different? One was an alien and the other came from an island full of immortal female warrior Amazons. He sure knew how to pick them.

Kara was first carrying in a candle, Donna told her what to do which wasn't much. Donna carried a chalice with her, just something that she brought with her from back home. After all Diana didn't get the chance to take much with her when she was exiled so Donna went back and picked up a bit of both of their stuffs just to keep some things from home close.

She would lead through the ceremony as it was done. The two young women sat down side by side of Peter as Kara placed the candle in the center. Donna held up the chalice, "By the laws of the Amazon we ask for the blessings of Hera, Artemis, Athena, Persephone and Aphrodite. We ask you to please this bonding."

Donna looked to Kara, "Kara you are my sister in arms, I respect you and I wish nothing to come between us. Will you share the bounty with me? What say you Sister?"

Peter mouthed the word 'bounty' but then remembered that in Amazon society men were pretty low there on the totem pole. He just shrugged it off after all he was just the 'man' in the group although he got the feeling he wouldn't be invited much to Themesycra much.

Kara took it from there, "Donna, you are my sister in arms and I respect you and I wish nothing to come between us. I agree to share the bounty with you."

Donna raised the chalice and drank from it giving it to Kara, "Let us symbolize our sharing with this drink." Kara took it and nodded as she took a drink as well. "Now let us seal our agreement." She leaned forward and so did Kara, Peter watched at the two young woman shared a deep kiss. He had to admit it was kind of hot.

When they pulled away smiling Peter looked to them, "So what that's it? I got nothing to put into this?"

Donna grinned at him, "Not really usually the male is bound and gagged during it before…well…"

Peter blinked a few times not sure he should ask but of course he had to, "Before what?"

"Before we take from him what we want," She shrugged and she nearly laughed from the look on his face.

"Can we still tie him up and gag him?" Kara giggled knowing it would get a rile out of Peter and he gave her a dirty look that said she shouldn't even think about that. She just stuck her tongue out at him making Donna laugh. These two were just really good to have in life, they both made her laugh and she couldn't trust anyone more to watch her back either.

Donna shifted closer to Peter, "Well given that I have to adjust to Man's World, I think we should add a bit to this ceremony. Peter you have been my friend since I got here, you have shown me respect and have been there for me. I wish to be bound to you so there is nothing between us." She leaned in and kissed him as the two shared a deep kiss.

It was her first real kiss from a man and she liked it, Peter was a very nice kisser like Kara was. Kara didn't want to be left out and saddled up next to Peter as well, "Peter you are a great friend and great guy, you never treated me like Superman's younger cousin but as an equal. You've been great to me Peter and I wish to be bound to you with nothing between us."

They shared a kiss with each other and after words Peter now had two girlfriends in one of the most bizarre relationships he had ever been in. 'I swear I can never have a normal relationship, why do I even think about trying to have one anymore?'

"So…Now what?" Peter asked them both.

Donna licked her lips and trailed a finger over his chest and Peter got a little wide eyed, "Well then now that we've completed the ceremony…" She leaned in close and Peter's heart was beating so fast at what was to come next he had a pretty good idea what she was leading to.

"We get to eat because I'm starving," She finished as she got up leaving Kara to laugh her ass off at the disappointed look on Peter's face. He scowled back at her, he'd get back at her later not like she lived anywhere else after all.

"Well let's order something but ladies don't answer the door in those, no need to give the delivery boy a heart attack," Peter told them blowing out the candles and putting on some lights.

"Maybe we should, we've probably get it for free if we did," Kara said after getting control of herself and standing up and fixing her clothing. She had to admit it was more comfortable then she thought, maybe she could keep it, she'd ask Donna about that.

**-Three Months Later-**

Peter had to admit things were much different in his life, both as a hero and in his personal life. It had taken time for everyone to get used to the new arrangement sure there had been some rough patches here and there. Especially when the news got wind of it and he didn't even want to think of the tabloids, but hey that was life in this business.

A few weeks ago Donna had moved in with them as they shared Kara's room, although last month things had progressed to the point of them sharing each other's bed at night. There was one advantage to being in a relationship like this, if he was too tired the girls had each other or if one of them wasn't in the mood the other usually was. But the truth was they had all gotten a bit closer, they started to really care about the other.

Although dating them had turned some heads, when he went out to dinner or went out to movies or clubs, people would either see him with a hot blonde or raven haired girl. But when he went out with them on each arm well he had to admit, he got a bit of perverse pleasure out of the looks he got. Like the ones of envy of all those guys. He kind of wished the people he knew in his old high school could only see him now.

The guy that was the geek and the loser there was now living it up with two beautiful women in his life.

Peter had to admit he did love them both and he couldn't figure out if he loved one more then the other, but then wasn't love the important thing in this? Sure it was unconventional but so was his life, he swung on home and into his room. He changed hearing the girls were already home talking about something as Peter walked in, "Hey what's up?"

"Hey Peter," They both said happily as Donna went back to her conversation, "Look I just think it's time for the two of you to meet my mother is all, I've met the Kents so it's only fair."

"Yeah I just want to be sure that the other women aren't offended by Peter there," Kara said biting her lip.

"Whoa what's all this?" Peter asked as Donna said that it was only proper to introduce them to her mother. Peter had met her mother once, she seemed okay if a bit stiff. Although he knew that whole rule about men not allowed thing and brought that up. Donna explained that she had asked special permission given their relationship Peter could but only in an official capacity.

Peter sighed and dropped onto the couch he knew that Donna would never stop asking so he might as well agree to it. Donna sat next to him rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh don't be like that, my mother will like you and if she doesn't I'll make sure your death it painless."

"What was that?"

"Just kidding," She smiled back.

"No funny," Peter sighed and started to relax, "So whose turn is it to make dinner?"

"Yours Peter," Kara smiled sitting next to him and saw how he liked that idea but she had an idea on how to make him, "Come on it's your turn after all…we'll help you clean up and then we can have dessert."

Peter frowned in thought thinking back to what they had in the kitchen, "We got dessert?" Kara and Donna gave him both matching smiles and then he realized what they meant. "Ohhhh…dessert, well then if you'll excuse me I better get dinner ready."

Donna and Kara shared a smile between them, "Oh yeah men are so easy, offer them sex and they'll do anything."

"Well it's not like we don't get anything out of that either," Donna stretched and Kara nodded Peter took very good care of them, both in and out of the bedroom he was the nicest and kindest guy one the planet. So why not share? After all finding another Peter out there was pretty much impossible anyway.

THE END 

**Well this is my final fic for about ten weeks, I'll see you all back at Christmas for two weeks and I'll see if I can write a few more one shots.**


End file.
